


I'm Sorry Puddin

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry kiss, Just a little scene, Psychos in love, Suggested Sex, mad love, murderous clows, suggested violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: Oops, Harley killed someone Joker wanted to kill





	

**Author's Note:**

> gleefullymacabre gave me this prompt on tumblr. Set in the same universe as my Under Your Skin story.

Joker and Harley sat on the floor of their hideout. The walls were decorated with spray painted “HAHAHAHA's”, smiley faces, and old circus posters along with other odds and ends that the two of them liked. The carpet was a strange sort of deep blue mixed with hints of purple. It has been plush at one time, but now had that typical “old” look carpet developed after long use. Harley was never sure where Joker found this bit of carpet, only that the day he came home with this rolled up piece of carpet being carried by Frost and Bob, he had been ecstatic. 

Harley crossed and uncrossed her legs, grabbing her knees and rocking herself back and forth as she gazed at her puddin, who was doing his best to ignore her. He was sitting on the floor with his back to her, his arms around his knees, his bottom lip sticking out. 

Harley pressed her lips together, leaning over to try to look Joker in the face. He caught a glimpse of her from the corner of his eye and quickly scooted around putting his back to her again. Harley frowned. 

“Puddin?” 

Joker pouted, pulling his purple pinstriped clad legs up and pressed his face against his knees. Harley couldn't help but think how adorable he looked despite the fact he wasn't laughing or smiling, but rather pouting. He wasn't wearing his shoes, his orange and green striped socks visible. His shoes lay in a corner of the room along with his trench coat. He had his favorite purple vest on, unbuttoned, over a bright yellow shirt. His green tie was loose, the top buttons of his shirt opened to reveal his throat and part of his upper chest. Harley pouted as well. He was doing that on purpose! She just knew it, looking all sexy sad, she thought to herself. 

If he hadn't been pouting at her, Harley would have jumped him. He looked good enough to eat and she was very hungry for him...like she always was, but there were times—like now—he was half undressed and she wanted him even more. Now if she could just get him out of this mood! 

“I'm sorry I killed him puddin.” Harley said again...was this the fourth time? Or the fifth? 

Harley scooted closer. “I know you wanted to kill him puddin. I really am sorry.” 

Joker turned to look at her. Harley's heart broke; he looked so sad! 

“You don't mean that! I saw the way you laughed when you smashed his head with your bat. You meant to kill him and after I told you I really wanted to kill him after he mouthed off at me!” Joker scooted around again putting his back to her again. Harley scooted closer and slowly walked two of her fingers up his back. He didn't pull away, which Harley knew was a good sign. 

“I know puddin. I just...I just got really mad when he said your jokes weren't funny and I wanted to smash his stupid face in because no one insults my puddin!” Harley snarled a little. 

Joker glanced back at her over his shoulder. He couldn't help it; he smiled a little. “You killed him for me?” 

“Yes puddin!” Harley wrapped her arms around him from behind. “I killed him for you!! No one says mean things to my puddin! No one!” 

Joker giggled softly. “Well, I guess if you killed him for me.” 

Harley hugged him tightly, laying her head against his back. “I'm sorry Mistah J. It won't happen again. I promise...at least I promise to try to not let it happen again. You call dibs and your kills are yours.” 

Joker turned around wrapping his arms around her. “Okay.” 

Harley squealed and then grabbed his face between her hands. “Kiss and make up?” 

Joker grinned, which looked adorable with the way she was squishing his face at the moment. 

“Okay. Kiss and make up.” He giggled. 

Harley pressed her teeth to her lip, a grin jerking at the sides of her mouth, her blue eyes locked onto his just before dropping her lips down to his perfect mouth. 

She giggled. “I'm going to mess up your lipstick Mistah J with the best “I'm sorry” kiss ever.” 

Joker quirked an eyebrow. “Oh, you are are you?” 

“Uh huh.” She giggled still holding his face. Harley leaned in to brush her lips against his with the barest of pressure. Just a slow tickle of her lips against his while her thumbs gently caressed his pale cheeks. Joker lowered his eyelids, not quite closed, the blue of his eyes burning from under his lashes as he watched her. Next, her tongue slid out from between her dark lips and ever so gently, gradually traced his ruby lips, then licked them tenderly. Joker's tongue snaked out to meet hers, licking at her with a soft giggle. Harley licked his tongue, gradually slipping her tongue into his mouth. 

Joker moaned softly, his tongue meeting hers in a graceful dance. He reached out and grabbed her hips pulling her more fully onto his lap. Harley straddled him, wrapping her legs around him. 

Joker ran his hands up her back in a gentle caress, arching into her kiss. Harley's fingers threaded into his hair tugging his head back while her mouth moved over his, nipping his lips, tugging at his bottom lip. Joker growled playfully at her taking a nip at her lips too. 

Harley giggled rubbing her nose against his. “I'm sorry puddin...you forgive me?” 

Joker grinned sliding his hands down her back to squeeze her rear. “Yes, I forgive you.” 

Harley giggled. “Thank you puddin. I promise not to do it again.” 

Joker giggled against her mouth. “Ah, don't make promises you don't intend to keep pumpkin pie.” 

Harley rubbed her nose against his. “Okay, I promise to try, but I don't like people insulting my puddin.” 

Joker laughed as he wrapped his arms around her before he dropped back to lie down with her on top of him. “Now, how about another “I'm sorry” kiss?” 

Harley giggled again, giving her body a little wiggle on top of his. “Oh, I”m going to give you the whole “I'm sorry” gift basket puddin.” 

Joker laughed in delight. “Oh goodie!”


End file.
